Venus
by cookink
Summary: Venus: the Roman Goddess of love, beauty, desire, and sex, or the second planet that's orbiting around the sun. / a One Piece music/modern AU. OC x Sanji, Law, and Zoro.
1. Clocks

**_they say that love is in the air. well, I guess that's why I'm choking right now._**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

music was filling the room, making everyone jump and dance in joy. the sound of high heels ticking on the floor was echoing, and people's laughter was shared across the place. "Nami, you're too loud." a woman with long, obsidian hair ordered the person right next to her. "come on, Robin, let her be." a guy was standing behind the bar said. he had long arctic hair that was tight from behind with a ponytail and seemed to be busy serving a drink. "Franky, you know what happened last time when she laughed out loud like that. I never want it to get repeated again." the woman answered him back while forcing her friend to leave her glass filled up with whiskey and stop drinking. "yeah, Sanji got quite pissed, too. this place was gonna fall down because of it. . ." the moment giggled while slightly covering her mouth and the bartender kept on gazing at her secretly while washing the used glasses and cups. moments later and the door entrance was opened. the bartender and the woman were distracted by it. they turned to look at who opened it to see a young girl around the age of eighteen entering. "what the. . .? a kid?" the bartender wondered while putting the cup of glass down in a slow-motion. "I don't think the guards would let her in that easy, maybe she looks young but isn't really one." the bartender chuckled then looked straight at the women and said, "just like you. ." making her laugh right away. "stop it, Franky, I'm not that young. I'm almost thirty already!" she kept on laughing, again and again, even holding her stomach. was it really that funny? "gee, does it really matter? you still look good as ever." Franky started looking down to the glowing cups. he scratched his cheek in embarrassment while trying to look back at the women right in front of him but always cowered and looked back down again. "thanks, Franky." she started giggling while putting both of her palms under her chin to support her as she looked at him. Franky started chuckling in embarrassment, "you're. . . you're welcome. . ." the girl that just entered approached closer to the bar. she found an empty seat right next to Robin and decided that this will be the one. she adjusted herself on the seat then saw the bartender approaching her. "so, what do you want, young lady?" he sounded coy and his eyes held some sort of flirtation into it. the young girl was already crept out and felt like leaving. the woman next to her started laughing while looking at the bartender and the young girl was already too confused by whatever was happening. "Franky, stop scaring her already!" she started snickering at her friend and Franky fixed his position and cleared his throat. "okay, sorry for scaring you; it was all a joke. but in all seriousness, what do you want?" Franky started holding into some drinks and pointing at others as an example of what she could choose. "I just want a beer, please." she said in a small voice. Franky gave her a strange look, "what?" he asked while raising one of his eyebrows. "a beer, please." she stated once more, this time being louder. he slowly nodded his head then moved ahead to prepare her drink. the girl was anxious by what she just saw until she heard the woman right next to her giggling again. "you don't have to worry about Franky, he's a really nice guy." the young girl was confused as to who Franky was. "w-who?" she shyly asked and the woman sighed saying, "the bartender you just saw is Franky. he might seem weird but he's got such a nice heart." the women explained herself and the young girl slowly nodded. "what's your name, then?" the young girl asked and the woman grinned, "I'm Robin, and the drunk person right next to me is Nami." she pointed at her friend who seemed asleep, then suddenly she jumped out of her place and started saying words that didn't make sense. "don't mind her, for now. anyway, introduce yourself." Robin asked and the young girl straightened her back and cleared her throat. I'mm Rose." Robin raised both of her eyebrows while slightly parting her lips. "ah, nice to see you, Rose." Robin stretched her hand to shake Rose's hand and Rose accepted it. "me too, Robin-san." Rose gladly smiled while shaking her hand. "here is your drink," Franky came barging in, "by the way, how old are you?" he asked while shooting his cold gaze at her. "I just. . . turned twenty today. . ." she held her glass of beer tightly while looking down. "ah! happy birthday!" Robin cheered while patting her back, "happy birthday. this cup will be for free just for you, then." Franky's cold gaze turned into a warm up as he heard the news. Rose looked up at him and smiled, "thank you, Franky-san!" Franky gave her a weird look and huffed, "no need for 'san', you can drop it." he smiled before continuing his job and drying the cups. Rose nodded in return and started taking her first sip. she took a long one that she almost finished half of it. Robin was quite surprised by what she saw, "oh my, you sure were thirsty!" she said in delight, "it's my first drink, after all!" Rose cheered and sight laughter was escaping through her lips as she did. "oh, so that's why you're here, then?" Robin wondered and Rose nodded uncontrollably.

"huh? a kid?" Robin's friend showed up behind from behind her. she supported her chin on Robin's shoulder and her drenched orange hair got mixed with Robin's hair. "Nami, you're too drunk. you don't want the boys to carry you home after they are done, do you?" Robin asked and Nami shook her head from left to right. "n-no. . . I have Luffy!" Nami raised her hands up in victory which made Rose giggle. "but he didn't even come with you today. he was too busy hanging out with Usopp and Chopper!" Robin explained but Namo started shaking her head in denial, "No, he always stays by my side. . ." Nami put her hands down and started looking morose. her tone was brittle yet she didn't seem like she cared. "Nami, Luffy is just your friend, remember?" Robin supported her friend to stand up while caressing her back. Nami started groaning and pushed Robin all of a sudden, "SHUT IT! he. . . he. . ." her knees started getting weak and she started falling down. Nami started crying and sobbing while choking into her tears, "I KNOW, ROBIN, I KNOW! BUT I LOVE HIM!" she started rubbing her eyes like a child while drool was dripping down from her mouth. Franky stopped doing what he was doing and got out of the bar to see if something happened to Robin, "Robin, are you alright?" he asked while holding one of her hands to stand up, "yeah, I'm fine, the problem right now is that girl." she said pointing at Nami that was on the ground crying. "god, not again. . ." Franky rolled his eyes while looking at Nami that was still sobbing like a little child. he went to her and took her hand to make her stand up, "No! leave me. . . I don't want you to do that!" she tried to push Franky but her body was too weak to support her. "oh, please, it's almost four in the morning; he's probably asleep right now!" Franky put her on one of the chairs and started cleaning her face to wake her up with water. "ugh. . . hic. . " Nami still continued choking and sobbing. "she's so ridiculous. . ." Robin sighed while shaking her head. Franky decided to just take her back home. he held her tight and waved at Robin and she waved back. "I'll be back once I'm done with her. ." he said before closing the door behind and Robin nodded with a smile. "who is Luffy?" Rose asked out of blue. Robin stopped smiling and looked at her. "well, you could say he was the reason why I'm friends with Nami and Franky right now. . ." Robin eyed the ground as a nostalgic smile was spread across her cheeks. "I see, but why was Nami-san. . ." Rose stopped thinking that it might be something that she shouldn't have known about but Robin accepted it. "it's okay, I'll tell you." Robin smiled before continuing. "Luffy's first friend in our group was Zoro; you'll see him in just a minute. the second was Nami. Nami and Luffy always had fights, always argued and fought, at least that's what Zoro told us when he tried to explain to us their relationship." she took a deep breath and let it out almost instantly, "from my understandings, it started off as hate, then later on Nami has grown fond of him, but of course Luffy didn't notice it. . ." Rose raised her eyebrows in a shock. she felt despondent hearing about Nami's love life, "Nami always refuses the fact that she loves him, but when she's drunk she would let it all out, just like now. . ." Robin raised both of her shoulders then pointed to the place where Nami was sobbing, "and that's it. . ." Rose was speechless. Love was something unique that Rose never experienced before, at least not in a romantic way. throughout her whole life before starting college the people around her that showed her love were her family, even her friends weren't that close to actually share a serious relationship. she loved the sound of love and how fascinating it felt yet she has never experienced it. "i. . . I feel so bad for her. . ." Rose blurted out while trying her best not to shed a tear, "you're making it sound so dramatic! so what? both of them are idiots anyway that doesn't know the meaning of love. . ." Robin sighed while looking for her glass of whiskey that she almost forgot about. "yeah, but she loves him, yet sheــــــ" Rose's voice was cut off by a sound of someone testing out the mic.

both Rose and Robin turned their heads to look at the stage, three boys were standing on the stage while adjusting themselves. one of them had an air guitar surrounding his body and a microphone right in front of his lips. "heya," he greeted and some cheers were thrown his way, "it's us, Venus, the name of the Goddess of beauty and love." everyone started clapping and whistling Rose was quite perplexed by what was happening. she turned to her right to see Robin gazing at the stage with a serene smile. a guy on the piano was testing it by flickering his fingers across the keys creating a short but beautiful melody. a smile grew bigger on Robin's lips after hearing the mesmerizing sound, "Zoro sure is doing it right. . ." she murmured while eyeing the guy playing the piano. Rose immediately recognized that name and looked at the guy sitting on the piano. "oi, you know it's not the time to play yet, right?" a blonde guy said while looking at the drumsticks he was holding. smoke came out of his mouth s he finished his sentence. "at least I respect the audience by not smoking on the stage, swirly eyebrows." the guy holding the drumsticks spat out the cigarette and gritted his teeth in fury, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A SWIRLY EYEBROW, YOU SEAWEED FREAK!" he started hissing under his breath to not get people's attention. the one holding the guitar started examining the place before starting. his dark orbit starting roaming around left and right. all he saw were familiar people that he have seen before. but only one person made him think twice. her hair was what grabbed his attention. he stared at it, completely forgetting that he should start singing by now. "oooi, don't you freaking dare!" he heard one of his bandmates yelling and turned to look at them. both of them seemed to have gotten into another fight. he sighed, hoping that no one has noticed their weirdness yet. Robin, on the other side, was giggling while looking at her friends and Rose couldn't help but let a laugh slip. Franky was finally back as well and stood in his usual place while gazing at Robin from time to time. as he was about to talk to her, he noticed where she was looking. his expression was immediately changed from excited to gloomy. he decided to do what he usually do and dry the cups. "I'll be singing Clocks. it's my favorite; I hope you like it. . ." both of his bandmates stopped fighting and went back to normal.

the pianist started twinkling his fingers across the keys creating a captivating sound. his eyes slowly calmed down and started to shut as he ran his fingers through more keys creating an alluring melody that made everyone awe in return. later on was the drummer, he hit his two sticks together to tell everyone that it was finally his turn three times before finally hitting the drums. "heck yeah!" he muttered while hitting the drums in excitement. the thrilling feeling he got as he hit the drums and the vibrating sensation that was running through his body charmed him and made him excited. his head flew back then right to the front as he roughly hit the drum. and now, it was the lead singer's turn. he slowly closed his eyes, got the microphone close enough to him until it brushed his dry lips. at first, he let out some 'hmm' and 'ooh' and it wasn't long enough until he finally started with the lyrics.

 ** _lights go out and I can't be saved_**

 ** _Tides that I tried to swim against_**

as he started singing, Robin began to slowly clap. Rose was simply too focused on the guy that was singing. his voice was fascinating, captivating, something that attracted her. she slowly found herself taking steps towards the stage, closer to the band. her ears were being blessed with something that incredible. she was speechless by how the music was and how his voice was.

 ** _you've put me down upon my knees_**

 ** _Oh, I beg, I beg and plead singing_**

she raised both of her eyebrows in a shock after what she heard. his expression seemed painful as he finished singing the second part; she could see it, feel it. the way his face quivered was obvious and painful.

 ** _come out of things unsaid_**

 ** _shoot an apple off my head_**

 ** _and a trouble that can't be named_**

 ** _tiger's waiting to be tamed singing_**

his smooth way of finishing each sentence sent shivers down her spine. every second of this moment was something that she enjoyed. in fact, she wanted more of it, more of it until the very end of the day. she would have never got tired of something that alluring.

 ** _you are_**

 ** _you are_**

the piano that was played in the background and the aggressive drums struck her. this part became her favorite right away. she suddenly, without realizing, found herself repeating what the singer was saying. _'you. . . are. . . you. . . are. . . yo-'_ her voice was dead with no emotions to be felt. she wasn't even sane anymore after listening more to what was being played. as the instrumental part went on, she suddenly found herself dancing. her hips were swaying left and right. her fingers started making a snapping sound, and suddenly she found herself closing her eyes and only enjoying the music. as the lead singer was waiting for the instrumental part to end so he could continue, his eyes wandered around to look for the girl he just witnessed not long ago. while looking for her he found her in the middle of the crowd enjoying the music like everybody else. his eyes were locked on her that he almost forgot it was time for him to start. his voice was husky, yet calming. Rose opened her eyes once he started singing and started looking at the singer to see him looking at her. once their eyes met nothing else was able to break it.

 ** _gonna come back and take you home_**

 ** _I could not that you now know_**

 ** _singing_**

as he was saying this line, he started smirking while looking at her. Rose didn't get what was happening but somewhat had an excitement feeling running through her veins.

 ** _am I a part of the cure?_**

 ** _or am I a part of the disease?_**

 ** _singing_**

he shut his eyes once more and started singing the main chorus once again. Rose's jaw was slowly dropping from how beautiful his voice sounds when he said 'you are'. she couldn't help but sing along with him. as he continued saying the same sentence, his two bandmates started repeating it in the background as well. who would have thought they would sound so angelic once they all sing together. the drummer boy and they pianist were both shutting their eyes while singing and playing their instruments. the image was unbelievable. Rose was in silence as she heard them all sing. everyone had their own unique voice and mixing it all together created a great harmony. the piano then got more aggressive and louder, same with the drums in the back. it all was too beautiful to endure. the pianist started flickering between the keys even harder while closing the gap between his two eyebrows. he was too focused on it that he didn't even notice his whole body was moving spastically. and the drummer started swinging his arms harder as the music continued on, creating a loud thud right behind him like an explosion. everyone was clapping in excitement while listening to them while only Rose was frozen in her place astounded by what she was listening to. the lead singer couldn't help but gaze at the girl that was staring right back at him. it always made words escape from his mouth as soon as he met with her eyes. sometimes he would even say 'you are' and let his two friends say it without him because of it. he then slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath while playing with the strings on his guitar to create a calming harmony.

 ** _and nothing else compares_**

he kept on repeating the same phrase while saying his head slowly from left to right. his eyes were calmly shut as he continued going through the strings. the pianist also started singing while having the same expression as the lead singer and playing the piano more aggressively than ever. banging his fingers on the keys over and over again and creating a beautiful melody for everyone to enjoy was his passion. the drummer was constantly throwing his body back and forth in excitement as he hit the drums harder and harder each time. everyone seemed to enjoy this moment while Rose found it just too _arousing_ to look at. every second was amusing to her that left her with no words. then suddenly, the excitement stopped. only calm music was being played. the pianist played magic through the keys like they were a game. Robin from afar was watching and slowly clapping while staring at him doing his job. the look on her face was unexplainable and only Franky could understand it. he tried to avoid seeing that expression by doing anything and was almost about to break a cup of glass or two because of it. he then sighed and put the glass and the towel down and went inside to the staff room. not long enough and the music kicked in again, maybe louder than ever. Rose sighed in relief once she saw the drummer kicking the drums like they were nothing. she started wondering when will the singer utter another word; he just seemed to be staring blankly at her direction. it confused her but still made her somewhat happy. he then once again started repeating the same phrase _'you. . . are. . .'_ and it made Rose smile out of blue. it's as if she was waiting for him to say it, eager to just hear it from him and only him. he continued repeating it while closing his eyes and enjoying the music with the others. then, out of nowhere, the drummer started kicking harder than before.

 ** _home, home where I wanted to go_**

he carefully opened his eyes and faced the girl he was thinking about and started singing once again. the words felt like he was directing it exactly to her. Rose slowly started clapping then put her arms down to her side and stared back at him. their eyes once again were locked together. as he repeated the same sentence, all he was looking at was her. the excitement from the music filled him that his voice started going wobbly. one time it would be high and the other time it would be low. no one really did mind it since they were enjoy the music way too much. he then stopped singing and playing the guitar and the drummer has stopped too; the only one was going was the pianist. it continued on and the gazes between those two people couldn't be broken.

everyone howled once the song ended. the pianist opened his eyes once again and waved at the people that were cheering him and his bandmates. the drummer took a cigarette out of his pocket and light it up immediately with a smirk on his face. "you did amazing, Law." he praised as the cigarette was between his two lips. the lead singer didn't notice his praise, though. the pianist looked at his friend who was staring blankly at nowhere and wondered what was wrong with him. "hey, Law?" he called him. it somewhat was effective, he started blinking few times then looked to his other side to face his friend, "yes?" he asked, "we said that you did an amazing job." the pianist repeated what his friend said, "oh, thanks." Law, the lead Singer, scratched the back of his head since he felt somewhat embarrassed by the praise. he looked back again to see the girl still standing, still looking at him with awe. he chuckled and a smirk was formed on his lips.

"Hey, what got you this far away?" Robin surprised Rose from behind, making her jump in her place with an expressionless look. "my my, you seem quite lost. did you like the music my friends made?" Robin winked at her as a giggle escaped her lips. "it's. . . it's more than amazing. they are just. . . I can't even describe how good they were. . ." Rose was lost in words. she couldn't find the perfect word to describe them. they were fascinating to the point that they became indescribable to her. Robin nodded in agreement then said, "you are right. they deserve more recognition, in my opinion." Rose stared blankly at her new friend, "I agree. . ." she then looked down as a smile slowly started spreading on her lips. "anyways, let's go have some drink. it's still okay to drink a little bit more." Robin took Rose's hand and pulled her to the bar where Franky was supposed to be.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Zoro asked his bandmate, Law, while hitting the back of his shoulder. "there was that girl, I don't know who is she but I'm sure she's new here. . ." he murmured before taking a huge sip of water out of his water bottle. "yeah? and so what? don't tell me that perverted eyebrow freak did something to you. . ." Law silently chuckled at his friend's action, "Sanji doesn't even know about her or else he would have talked about her all day as if she was his life savior." he then mocked his friend who wasn't with them at the moment. "I totally agree, bro. but seriously, what's about her that made you lose focus out of nowhere?" Law took some time to think. what made him act that way? he started wondering and remembered her face as he did. that innocent look, that calming smile, those dancing moves. it was as if tranquility surrounded him as soon as he remembered her. "I don't know, Zoro. something about her is just. . ." he couldn't find words to define her. Law took a long breath and sighed it out. "I seriously have no idea. . ." he let out those words before resting his face in his palms. Zoro was perplexed by his friend's action. he didn't get him and felt lost by his words so he decided to just ignore and shrug his shoulders in return. soon enough, the drummer known as Sanji came out of the room that was right next to him with different clothes on indicating that he was changing his clothes. "yo, what up with you." he asked while looking down at Law who seemed down a bit. "nothing, don't worry about it." Law explained before getting up and entering the room that Sanji was in. "wait, Robin-chan and the rest are waiting for us outside. won't you come?" Sanji caught Law off guard before he was about to open the door. "Nah, I'm tired." he opened the door and closed it behind him right away before Sanji could utter another word. "hey, seaweed head, what's up with him?" Sanji asked with fury covering his face. "I have no idea," Zoro answered, "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" he yelled back at him. Sanji turned around, anger can't leave his look by now, he evilly chuckled while looking back at his friend. "what? you wanna get your ass beat up?" the water bottle that was in his hand was being crushed like a little insect, "you'll fucking regret it, you perverted freak. . ." and with that, both boys started fighting. not so long until they remembered some people were waiting for them and decided to leave.

Robin started playing around with her empty cup. a silent smile could be seen on her lips. Rose chugged on another beer after the music and couldn't help but think about the moment that past not long ago. "Robin-san, what's the name of the singer?" she asked out of curiosity and Robin silently giggled, "his name is Law, but don't get too close to him; he's dangerous." Rose rose her eyebrows in a shock. he didn't seem that bad. in fact, to her, he seemed like someone who was kind and understood, she didn't have the courage to approach him but still wanted to, anyway. "why?" she asked for more details. somehow her mind only cared about him, only wanted to know about him. "he's not the type of person you would hang out with. he got a screwed up mind that will fuck up with yours so you better not try to think about it." Robin warned Rose before calling Franky to get her one last drink. Rose started wondering, why would he be that bad? what did he do wrong? all these thoughts ran around in her mind that it almost gave her a headache. "oh, who's that beautiful lady?" she heard someone saying from behind. as she turned around she saw the two boys that were with the lead singer. "idiot, you'll scare her." Zoro hit the back of his friend's head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" his friend turned around and was ready to punch him until he remembered Rose was still here. "oh, excuse my manner. what's your name?" Sanji's tone was flirtatious but not something you would be worried about. Rose giggled and Sanji started taking a deep breath and sighing, "haaah, that was so cute!~" his heart was beating fast as he saw Rose giggling. "my name is Rose." Rose later introduced herself and Sanji had a wide smile that was stretching across his cheeks. "ah, such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady like you! mine is Sanji. nice to meet you, Rose-chan!" he got closer to her seat while introducing himself to her but Zoro held him from the back of his shirt saying, "you're too creepy, pervert." he then pulled him back making him lose balance then left his shirt. Sanji was almost about to fall but fixed himself by holding onto one of the chairs. he was about to hold into Rose but prevented it right away which made him fall. he hit his face into one of the empty chairs while falling and let out a slight moan. Zoro laughed at his idiotic friend and Rose couldn't help but giggle at him while Robin was far away from them drinking without even realizing they were here. "ha. . ha, did that make you happy, Rose-chan?" Sanji asked while he was on the ground groaning in pain. Rose gasped and started shaking, "i. . . I didn't mean to make fun of you, Sanji-san. I'm sorry. . ." she started getting teary once she realized what just happened to him. she just met him and got to talk to him and that's the first thing she did. of course she had to feel horrible. "R-Rose-chan, you don't have to be sorry. . ." Sanji got up and tried to console Rose. as he was looking at her he noticed that her eyes were already filling up with tears. "are you okay, Sanji-san?" she asked in concern while checking his body if there was any injury. "Rose-chan, I just tripped. . ." Sanji tried to clear the misunderstanding as he saw her tears willing to fall. he didn't understand why would she act that fragile and it deeply wounded him. seeing a woman crying was his number one pain, after all. while Rose was crying and Sanji consoling her, Zoro was in the background flabbergasted by their action. he suddenly saw someone stumbling to him. he looked to his right side to see Robin approaching him. she was all shaky and wobbly and had a confident mask on. "oh, Robin, how's it going?" he greeted his friend but no answer was received. "don't tell me. . . you got yourself too drunk again?" he asked but of course she didn't answer him back due to slowly losing consciousness. he took her hand to one of the chairs and sat her down. "when we leave, I'll make sure to take you home or let someone do it for me. you can't do it alone anyways." he started looking around for Franky but couldn't find him, "where is that cyborg freak?!" he hissed while trying to fix Robin before she falls down. her body couldn't support her anyone and if Zoro wasn't here then maybe she could have been on the ground right now without anyone noticing.

"Huh?" Rose looked through her phone to check on the time. she wiped her tears then looked up at Sanji, "I should go home by now. I almost forgot I have college!" she got out of her place, leaving Sanji dumbfounded behind, and jogged towards the door. Sanji kept on looking at her as she took her steps to the door, but she all of a sudden stopped and turned around, "by the way, the song you guys played was more than awesome. I'm glad I got to see you play today!" she then turned around and continued walking towards the door. Sanji raised his left hand up and touched his left side of his chest. he let out a sigh of relief and looked down. "she's. . . amazing!" he started getting all flustered and covered his face in embarrassment. "what a weirdo. . ." Zoro murmured while looking at his friend making weird moves.


	2. Can't Seem to Quit You

Rose was aimlessly going around in the street around five in the morning. her body was wavering left and right but she tried her best to stay balanced since she was all alone. as she was walking, she remembered the band and the people she met at the bar and started feeling guilty. she never asked about their numbers, anything that would make it easier for her to contact them, and suddenly felt the urge to go back but her body was too weak to support her. her memories were floating back and she suddenly remembered the singer. his voice, his look, his eyes. why his eyes? maybe because she stared at them for too long? she shook her head and started giggling at her thought. as she remembered the song, she wished she could hear it again. the singer's voice echoed through her head. it felt refreshing, almost as if it was the reason why it kept her alive. "don't be ridiculous. . ." she muttered as a slight smile could be seen spreading. later on, Rose felt like something was vibrating in her pocket. she ran her hands blindly through her body to look for what was vibrating. as she reached it, she dug her hand into the pocket and fished what was inside until she found it and grasped it. she got her hand out to find her phone vibrating right in her palm. "huh. . .?" she wondered as she looked at who was calling. "Pe. . ro. . na. .?" she read the name and took few seconds to guess who was it then immediately got startled. "OH, GOD!" she answered the phone right away. "h-hello, P-Perona. . ." Rose shakingly answered her friend, "Rose! didn't I tell you to be asleep by ten at night?! why are you awake?" her friend asked her through the phone. her voice was too loud that the people around Rose could hear it. "I'm sorry! I just felt like celebrating my birthday. . ." Rose explained while continuing her path then heading to the right. "oh, is that so? then happy birthday!" Perona congratulated her, making Rose to silently smile at her. "thanks. . ." she whispered which made Perona barely able to hear her. "anyways, you should wake up early, and don't skip today!" Perona warned in a threatening tone making Rose shiver. "a-as you wish!" Rose stammered but at least managed to get it out. Perona giggled, which scared Rose, then closed right away. Rose then sighed in relief while thanking God that nothing went wrong between her and her friend. not long enough and she was already right in front of her house. as soon as she entered she didn't even think of taking a shower or changing her clothes and immediately threw herself onto her bed. it didn't take quite long for her to fall asleep.

/

"God. . . Robin, can't you get the hang of it until it's time to go?" Zoro asked while holding Robin's shoulder so she doesn't fall. she still didn't utter a word. her face was resting and her eyes were shut as if she was falling asleep. Zoro huffed in annoyance while looking to the other side. "come on, leave her to me. you can't treat women right, so why even try?" Sanji said while flickering around with his cigar. "shut up. you're a pervert, so I can't trust you to actually take care of her." he squeezed her shoulder due to his action but directly released it once he heard Robin slightly groaning. "what do you mean?" Sanji looked down, bothersome filled his mind and the cigar that was in his hand was slowly being crushed and turned to ashes. "AS IF I WOULD EVEN THINK OF HURTING HER!?" he turned around and yelled at his friend who wasn't looking his way. "I don't know; I still don't trust you. . ." Zoro slightly shook his head while looking down. "whatever, just give her to me and I will take her home safe and sound." Sanji stretched his hand as a sign for Zoro to just let Robin go. Zoro finally rose his head and turned it to look at his friend. as he did, Sanji noticed what Zoro was holding in his eyes; it was anger, a boiling rage that would make you tremble right in your place. Sanji's lips started separating in utter shock as to see his friend giving him such cold eyes. he was used to it, but for him to do it just for a person? it was insane. "calm yourself, I already planned that Franky would do the job. I'm just waiting for Law here." Zoro explained while giving his friend a straight face. Sanji was speechless, unable to even move a limb. he gave up entirely on even telling him a single word and went back to his seat all defeated with a blank mind.

Law, on the other hand, was laying on the ground in the room he locked himself in. he was staring at the ceiling with an expressionless look. thoughts ran through his head as he remembered the recent moment that just passed. he never thought that one day he would enjoy singing his favorite song very much like that. a smirk grew on his lips as he thought about it. he slowly shut his eyes and began to remember the moment he was on the stage to the moment he left it and couldn't help but think about one person. whoever this girl was, he sure wanted to see her again. he bit his lower lip as images of her were floating by. he then got his hand up and covered his eyes, "gosh. . ." he sighed and a smile started spreading across his face then followed up directly by a chuckle. few minutes have passed and Law decided to get up. he sat up straight while looking down between his legs. "I gotta go, too." he said before getting up and heading to the door. he twisted the doorknob to open it and headed outside to look around for Sanji and Zoro. "ah, there they are." he finally found them and walked towards them. Zoro noticed Law from afar and let out a long breath, "took you forever." he murmured under his breath and Law noticed it. "sorry?" Law joked and Sanji secretly laughed at his answer. Zoro just rolled his eyes in frustration then looked to his other side where Robin was located. her arms were flailing left and right and she seemed to be saying something but Zoro couldn't make out the words. as he was staring at her, he heard the staff room's door being opened and noticed Franky coming out of the room. "oi, Franky," Zoro called and Franky turned to look at him in return, "Oh, Zoro! you did an amazing job today, just like always!" he cheered and Zoro chuckled. "well, thanks, but right now I need you to take care of Robin for me." Franky raised his eyebrows in a shock. he was dumbfounded by what he heard and started getting flustered as he thought about it. "what do you want me to do. . .?" his voice was a bit shaky and discouraged. Zoro laughed at his attitude and Franky started getting lost, "why are you so scared? I just want you to take her home since she's closer to yours than mine." Zoro explained which made Franky even more flustered. he wanted to scream in excitement as the thought of just holding Robin struck his mind. "y-yeah, sure thing!" Franky answered him and Zoro sighed. "thank god. okay, I'll leave her here. keep an eye on her because, as you know, she's drunk." Zoro then left his places and headed to where Law and Sanji were sitting, "shouldn't we be going now?" he asked while unintentionally pointing at his watch. "I thought you guys already left when I was still inside." Law spoke, "we just met this girl then found Robin drunk and decided to stay with her." Zoro explained why they were here. Sanji in the middle of the conversation started getting all flushed and Zoro began to give him a weird look. "Sanji?" Law asked while checking on him to see a strange look on Sanji's face. "haaah!~ Rose-chan!" he called and Zoro sighed in disgust, "Oh god. . ." he looked behind him trying to ignore looking at his perverted friend. "I want to see her again. . ." Sanji huffed while covering his face in embarrassment. Law was in the middle not knowing what exactly was he talking about and began to get skeptic. "who are you talking about?" Law asked out of curiosity, "ah! Law, you missed the opportunity to meet the most beautiful and innocent girl in the world. . . her name is Rose." Sanji explained to Law with a flattering look. his eyes that were once filled with nothing are now full of love. "and. . . who might she be? another one of those girls you would fall for instantly?" Zoro was exploding from laughter. he was holding tight to his stomach and wheezing in pain. "nice one, Law!" he called out and Sanji groaned. "and so what? she's so different from the girls I've met before!" Sanji tried to prove them wrong but it only made Zoro laugh even harder. "yeah, like her red her, for example!" Zoro mocked and Sanji started making a grunting sound. Law, after hearing what Zoro just said, began to remember a certain someone with red hair. his memories started flowing back and the one that came to his mind was the girl he was staring at the whole time he was singing. before Sanji could continue his fight with Zoro about a certain someone, Law stopped them both by asking a specific question. "what was her name again?" Law looked at Sanji for an answer. "ah! Rose-chan. . ." Sanji answered in a flirty tone. Law hissed under his breath, cursing himself for not coming with his friends. at least he could have got to meet her if he did. "damn it. . ." he whispered while forming a fist in anger. Sanji was confused by his action, "hey, Law, what's up?" he decided to ask. "did she tell you if she will ever come back again?" Law asked once more. this time, Sanji began to feel suspicious. he took few seconds before answering him, "actually, no. why?" Sanji started giving Law a doubting look and Law noticed it. it was always too easy to understand this boy's feelings just by looking at his face. Law smirked as an evil idea passed through his mind. "she was the reason why I couldn't focus while singing today. . " that sly grin and surreptitious answer pierced through Sanji's heart. "you kidding?" Zoro wondered in the background. he himself never put in mind that Law Trafalgar would actually act that way. it all felt like an ugly truth. "Law, don't fuck with me. . ." Sanji was facing the other side. his anger was obvious just looking at his side, and those sharp eyes that could stab you just by receiving a glare from it. he was a monster in disguise. Law cackled at his friend's action. "what's the big deal?" he sarcastically asked. Sanji raised his eyebrows once he heard him say that. _'Yeah, so what?'_ he thought to himself. he suddenly felt embarrassed for almost fighting over something that didn't matter. his face started heating up and his breathing seemed to be getting a little harder. "sorry, dude, don't know what made me act like that. . ." Law put his hand on his left shoulder to assure him that it was fine. "it's okay, I get you." Sanji smiled while looking down, but there was still something aching inside him as the conversation continued on. "so. . . aren't we going home?" Zoro broke the tension, making Law chuckle, "yeah, don't see the problem in that." they all carried their bags with them, said their goodbyes to Franky and drunk Robin that wasn't even conscious, then headed to the exit.

now, it was left with the last two in here, Franky and Robin. Franky was cleaning the last few glasses before he finishes his shift and leave. as he did, he couldn't help but steal few glances here and there just to look at the sleepy Robin. she was stunning, even in this kind of state. pieces of her hair were covering her drowsy face, making her look even more than adorable. Franky silently chuckled as he saw her blabbering some words that didn't make a single sense. "you said drinking a bit more wouldn't make any difference, look at you now. . ." he shook his head as a tiny smile was spread across his lips. not long enough and his shift was over. he was done packing his stuff, turned around the table so he was right next to Robin, then tried to wake her up. "Robin. . ." he slightly shook her shoulder so he doesn't bother her too much. "hmmm. . ." she hummed while aiming her hands anywhere to shoo whatever bothered her away. "wake up, we gotta leave." Franky got close to her ears but not too close and whispered to her. his heart started beating faster as her smell filled his nostrils. yes, it was reeking of alcohol, but it still felt good just filling your lungs with this beautiful air. "leave me a..lo..ne. . ." her words were muffled but yet understood. Franky made a 'tsk' sound with his mouth before adjusting her to straighten her back so it's easier to communicate and maybe carry her if things ended that way. Robin at first tried to push him away but gave up right away once she found herself losing energy real fast. Franky was glad that she gave up easily or else he would have had to deal with it for hours straight. he carried her around and tried to make her walk but every time she would trip. "this is going to be a long ride. . ." he huffed as he was on his way to the door exit while Robin was in the background giggling for some reason. after struggling and dealing with drunk Robin, Franky was finally right in front of her door. "Robin, where is the key to your door?" He asked while looking at her and saw that her hand was raised up. "oh, thank god! you're finally gaining your consciousness!" he was so glad for a second until her hand hit his face. "ouch!" he yelled in response. "Hmph, it's in this pocket," she answered while pointing at her pocket on her jacket, "Zoro." that word left Franky silent. his expression turned from excited to down in a second. as he ran his hand through her pocket, he sighed, "it's **Franky** , Robin." he murmured in a raging tone. Franky finally opened the door, closed it behind him, and took Robin to her room. he felt too ashamed to even take off her jacket so he just laid her down on her bed as she was, aside from taking off her shoes, and covered her with her blanket. before leaving, he decided to leave a tiny note on her drawer to explain everything so when she gets up it doesn't get too confusing. it said: _"Franky was the one got you here since you were too drunk."_ then left right away.

/

Snores coming out of Zoro's mouth annoyed the two boys as they were trying to sleep. Law was staring up at the ceiling once again while thoughts were doing a marathon inside of his head, and the same thought always came to his mind. he was almost going crazy because of it. this feeling that ran through his veins; the feeling of _wanting_ , no, **_needing_**. what did he need? what did he want? was it possible to meet this mysterious girl again? he wished it wasn't true. this was not like him. he never was the type of person to fall in love. oh, how many girls he turned down because he wasn't feeling up to it, then how did a girl like her that he didn't even get to hear her voice was enough to captivate him like that? he fell right for her trap without reading the warning sign. "Law," he heard a familiar voice calling him. "yes?" law closed his eyes and started playing with his imagination. "have you ever fallen in love before?" that question made Law to open his eyes widely in a shock. he couldn't think of an answer. have he ever fell in love before? he couldn't even recall what he did yesterday. "don't think I ever did, why?" Sanji started clutching into his blanket that only covered half of his body. "I thought maybe you could understand the meaning of it. you have been always loved by a lot of people." Sanji felt a pain hitting his chest as he finished talking. he didn't want to be the kind of person to gain pity, but when it came to being loved, he never felt like he was getting it. Law chuckled which confused Sanji. he stopped holding tight into his blanket and started wondering if what he said was actually funny and not serious but he was still sure that what he said made perfect sense. "Sanji, you really think I was ever asking for that love?" Law's question struck Sanji. thoughts and words couldn't come to his mind. Law was always a heartless being. too indifferent that some people began to wonder how was he even surrounded by friends, and what happened about Rose today made Sanji think that maybe that wall that was engulfing him has been broken by that girl. he couldn't believe it that easily. of course, there had to be a reason behind it. "I. . . that's not what I meant, but about Ro-" before Sanji could finish his sentence Law stopped him, "I didn't even talk to her, Sanji. why are you making it a big deal?" Sanji felt anger building inside him. he had no idea why, but he sure didn't like that feeling. he got up to face Law that was on the bed. Law didn't notice Sanji was looking at him until he heard him talking. "because I care, okay?" Sanji looked straight forward and started running his fingers through his golden hair. "im sorry, Law, for maybe acting selfish, but it really pains me how you get all the attention." and this was what Sanji hated the most about himself. being too honest and fragile. he can never hide his feelings, no matter how hard he tries. Law already had the feeling of how this will end, "it's all because of that Rose girl, right?" he asked while a grin was growing on his lips. "not only Rose. people never give me attention, even when we are in the band, they don't. they call me a freak instead. im never called by nice words, Law. do you understand now?" Law's grin was flattened as he heard Sanji talk. he got up and looked down at the floor where Sanji was supposed to be laying and looked at him. "what made you say that?" Sanji took some moment to answer. "ye know, when I first met Rose-chan today at the bar. I somehow tripped and fell. Zoro was laughing like always and Rose-chan started giggling. of course, I didn't mind any of them. as I got up, she started getting worried about me. she even started crying!" Sanji started smiling as he remembered the moment. "her pureness, oh god, it was attractive. she started asking me if I was okay. and even after I tell her that im fine she would do it again, and again. I felt loved after forgetting this feeling for too long. something about her was indescribable, I loved it!" he maniacally laughed, "you're making me more curious to see her. . ." Law admitted and Sanji looked at him in complete surprise, "she is totally something, believe me!" Law nodded then immediately fell back on his bed. "well, don't you think we should sleep, too?" Law asked and Sanji chuckled, "still can't believe that cow didn't wake up while we were talking!" Law snickered, "even if there was a disaster happening, he would still be asleep!' both boys started laughing at their own jokes and the sleepy head still couldn't be bothered.

/

sounds of phone calls were filling Rose's room. she was starving for some sleep and just by the time she finally got to feast on her meal someone had to bother her. "hnng. . . I just wanna sleep. . ." her eyes were watery. she was disappointed as she looked at the clock to see that it was 11:48 in the morning. she then huffed and started kicking and hitting what was hugging her. "AHHHH! CAN COLLEGE JUST DISAPPEAR!" she screamed into her ceiling as tears fell down. "im really tired. . ." she then hugged herself and began to sob. soon enough, she heard the door being knocked on really harshly, more like being kicked. Rose jumped out of her place and ran towards her door, "yes?" she shakingly asked as she approached closer. "open up, you lazy kid!" that voice was too familiar. Rose began to think of who could this owner of the voice be. then suddenly, it hit her. "P-P-PE-PERONA!?" Rose immediately opened the door to see a very angry looking girl. her pink hair was fluttering across her head making her look like a mad woman. "WHERE WERE YOU?" her friend started yelling at her, making her even tearier. "Perona. . . san!" Rose started crying while covering her face. Perona was perplexed by her action but still didn't bat an eye. she passed through and closed the door behind then sat down on one of the chairs. "didn't I tell you to come today?" Perona sounded a little more threatening than just asking. Rose was shakingly nodding as tears continued to stream down her face. "im. . . sorry, Perona-san!" her sniffles and gasps were breaking between almost each word. Perona shook her head while making a 'tot tot tot' sound. she then glared at Rose making her tremble right in her place. "I do understand that it was your birthday, but your studies are more important. and drop the 'san' already! I might be older than you, but im not too old!" Rose had no words except for more apologies but she knew it would only make Perona angrier so she didn't utter a single word. "anyway, your parents didn't send me to you for nothing. that's why im being strict, or else you will fall behind and never become what you want in the future. . ." Perona started going back and forth while talking about things that Rose couldn't get. it was all about her future job, marriage, kids, things Rose didn't put in mind yet. she might have been twenty, but she still got the mind of a five years old kid. "understood?" Perona pointed her finger at Rose and she faltered. "y-yes, ma'am!" Rose shook her head immediately. "well, that's good. now go take a shower, we are heading to college." Rose started yawning, "do we really have to?" she asked. Perona didn't respond at first, "are you joking?" she asked while facing the ground, then directly looked up with rage shown on her face, "OF COURSE IT IS!" Rose was startled by her voice then headed to her room. "I-I-I'll be on my way!" she closed the door behind her right away and Perona sighed. "hah, here we go!"

Rose was doing what she was told to do. she went to prepare her clothes and everything she needed for the shower then headed towards her bathroom and started stripping down her clothes. she then started the water and got under it. "hah!" the water was warm. it felt like strong objects hitting her. she shuddered as the water hugged her skin and rolled down. her eyes slowly rested and she started accepting the water that covered her naked body. the thoughts that came by as she tried to relax were bothering her mind, almost making her lose it. she opened her eyes in return and started gasping. "what was that?" she questioned as the random pictures disappeared from her mind. Rose quickly shook her head and started running her hand through her hair to wet it, but more pictures showed up, this time, they were more specific. she tried to capture the images, to see what they were. did she get too drunk yesterday? maybe that's why she's having a hard time. she took the shampoo bottle and squeezed it to let the sticky liquid fall into her palm then started running her palms on her head to wash her hair with it. suddenly, a very familiar yet beautiful voice started echoing through her ears. she was dumbfounded, surprised by what she just heard. "what did I do yesterday. . ." she started wondering while trying her best to remember at least a second she spent in this bar. pictures of the bar showed up, later on followed by the bartender and the two girls, then a foggy image of three people. Rose gasped, finally grasping what the image was. "the. . band?" she was hesitant, at first, but was confident about it once the lead singer showed up of him singing. that delicate voice that ran through her head was his alluring voice. that was what captured her last night. whoever this guy was, he was the reason why she immediately fell in love with the song. throughout taking a shower, all she could think of was him and the song. she would always get too curious as to who this guy is, just aching to see him again and hearing his voice once more, and getting even more curious about what Robin told her last night. this guy didn't seem so bad but Robin's words said otherwise. it made her mind active, and her heart racing. that voice that made her unable to think, it was like a curse, an inevitable one as well. Rose was finally done with the shower. she wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her head to dry her long hair and got outside to her room. she started huffing as she sat down and decided to go through her phone just a bit before actually putting on her clothes. Rose then opened her messages to see her mother texting her and asking if she was eating well, another one from her father asking what she's doing in college and how is Perona doing, and the last one was one of her friends at college asking if it was okay to copy her notes. she sighed then closed the phone and laid her head back trying to relax once again until she heard the door being kicked. "huh!? y-yes?" she asked and in return heard an angry person growling. "o-oaky, Perona-sa-. . ." she cut herself off before even daring to finish the name knowing for a fact how this will make Perona feel then immediately got up to change her clothes.

/

"Ugh. . ." Robin started rubbing her eyes gently as the light was blurring her view. "what just. . . happened to me?" she started wondering while looking down at her clothes to see her in the same clothes as yesterday. the smell of alcohol and sweat was filling the room and her bed as well. she took off her blanket and looked to her other side to see a note. "huh?" she wondered as she opened it up, "Fr. . anky was the o-one got you here since you w-were drunk. . .?" she read it out loud and began to wonder. "ah. . . I drank way too much yesterday. . ." she looked at her clock to see that it was already five at the afternoon. "did I really sleep for that long?" she chuckled while staring at the time. Robin then got up and headed to the bathroom, did what she always does then decided to hop for a quick shower to get rid of the awful smell that was surrounding her. as she came out of the shower she heard her phone ringing and headed towards it to pick it up. "hello?" she called out, "ah! Robin, you're finally awake!" Nami cheered. "Oh, it's you, Nami, how are you right now?" Robin sat down on her comfy chair and crossed her legs. "doing just fine! sorry for troubling you yesterday. . ." Nami was feeling embarrassed despite the many flashbacks of times when she got drunk and troubled her friends before. she chuckled while hiding her face, hoping that Robin would forgive her like every time. "don't worry about it." Nami sighed in relief as she heard her friend say, "ah! thank god!" Robin started giggling at her friend but felt like there were some noises in the background making her unable to hear Nami. "Nami, are you with someone?" Robin asked and Nami sighed through the phone. "yeah, the usual. . ." she explained and Robin started thinking of who could possibly be with her right now, "Oh, so Luffy and the two others are around?" Nami was flustered as she heard the answer. "y-yeah, don't know why do they keep barging in whenever they feel like it. it's annoying!" her face was covered in crimson color and her lips were quivering in timidness. "yeah, sure thing." Robin teased which made Nami angry. she took a deep breath but couldn't think of a word to say. "what. . . w-what do you m-me-an. . . Robin!" Nami knew it was all a simple teasing and couldn't help but get angry about it. "nothing. later, for now. see you at the bar tonight!" Robin hung up before Nami could even think of a word to say. she was furious and threw her phone away while covering her face. _'as if I would actually fall for that moron!'_ she thought which made her face even more heated up. "Usopp, Nami seems upset. I'll go check on her." Luffy explained to his friend and headed towards Nami. he got close to her, not minding what privacy was, and started looking at her as she was breathing through her hands. "Nami?" Luffy called and it made Nami jump out of her place. she looked to her right to see Luffy's face inches away from hers. their noses were obviously brushing each other and it made her too flushed. she immediately pushed him away while squealing, "kyaah! have some respect for someone!" Luffy fell to the ground and hit his butt, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WENT TO CHECK ON YOU, THAT'S ALL!" he was angry despite that he was the one that started it all. Nami took a moment and looked at him. he was pouting like a little kid while looking to the other side not wanting to face her. Nami bent down and got a little closer to him to console him. "hey, im sorry. . ." she gently ran her hand down his to calm him, but his frown only got longer. "stop acting like that, im sorry!" Nami herself started getting worried. everyone knew how childish Luffy was and obviously hated it, but only Nami was weak towards it. his frown was slowly fading away as she started rubbing his shoulder. "okay. . ." he said while turned his face around to face her. his grin made Nami's heart to beat at a fast pace. she was glad that he got to forgive her that easy. usually, it takes a long time, and it sure was a pain when he acted completely immature, but she still couldn't bear to hate him. he always held a special place in her heart.

/

Rose was finally back home after hanging out with Perona and studying with her. she closed the door behind her and leaned towards it, "God, such a long day. . ." she sighed while closing her eyes to let it rest for a bit. she then stood straight and headed towards her room and looked around her. "time to take a shower. . ." she said while heading to her bathroom and started stripping down. not long enough and she was finally done. she exited her bathroom while drying her hair and sat down while checking on time, "guess I should go to sleep, im really tired." Rose informed as she looked at the time on her phone that said **7:34**. she started laying down and stared up at the ceiling then slowly closed her eyes and covered herself. "ah. . .!" she remembered something and opened her eyes once again. "I want to. . . see those people again. . ." she admitted as few pictures of each one of them showed up in her mind. "guess I'll wake up around twelve, then." Rose chuckled under her breath while adjusting her alarm to wake her up at a specific time. few minutes have passed and she couldn't fall asleep. she turned left, then right, sometimes just moving in any direction and calming down but nothing worked out. her mind was thinking of so many things. "ugh. . ." she huffed while hugging her pillow. her face was flinching as she was trying her best to kick those thoughts away. "AHH! JUST LEAVE ME!" Rose screamed towards her ceiling. she immediately started feeling embarrassed. "why do you keep showing up in my mind?" she asked herself a question as she started gazing at the ceiling. "stop. . ." her hands went up to cover her shy face. she then let out a sigh between them, "I can't sleep because of you. . ."


End file.
